paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherbet, Marshall and the railyard fire
Summary Duchess Of Atholl, Louie and Billy are to make deliveries for the Royal Navy, but when things get out of hand and a fire starts, the three engines and their furry friends must try to avoid total disaster with a litle help of International Rescue. Characters * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Marshall * Thunderbird Jupiter * Thunderpaw 5 * Duchess Of Atholl * Louie * Billy * Doug * Pongo * Perdita Episode (the episode begin at the london railyard, the three engines were arguing about who which goes first.) Duchess Of Atholl: Guys! the schedule says I'm first! Billy: No you don't! Because I'm not risking my life here! Louie: Billy, don't you're gonn- (He back into Duchess Of Atholl's trucks and it started to ignite into flames.) Pongo: Oh, now you done it! Louie: Billy! you nitwit! Perdita: What should we do?! Louie: I know what's in these trucks! Everyone get clear! The whole thing's gonna blow! Man on PA: Emergency! Emergency! Clear the area! (As they got out just in time.) Predita: Better call the fire brigade and International Rescue! (At IR HQ, Sherbet and Marshall were playing with Fuzzy when Pongo and Perdita called in.) Pongo: International Rescue, This is Pongo, please come in. Sherbet: This is International Rescue. Give us the details we need. Marshall: Uncle Pongo, what's wrong? Pongo: Marshall, some goods train is on fire at the London Railway and it's already ablaze by the fire. Perdita: And please hurry, Nephew! Marshall: Don't worry, Uncle Pongo and Aunt Perdita. We're on our way! Thunderbirds are go! (As they got geared up and suited up while Thunderbird Jupiter is loaded into Thunderpaw 5 and they were ready to go.) Marshall: Ready Thunderpaw 5? Thunderpaw 5: Ready for take-off, Marshall. 5 4 3 2 1 Marshall: Thunderbirds are go! (On the way there.) Sherbet: So what is your family like? Marshall: My family? Sherbet: Yes but is just that I don't know anything about your family, can you share me some light of them, please? Marshall: Well, I always come home to them every year for Thanksgiving and Christmas and there was one time where my dad becomes a The Hat Reindeer , placing wool hats on me and my siblings at a time. Sherbet: Really? Marshall: Oh yeah and it was so embarassing. And my Mum and Aunt Predita are good at saving lives and the rest are quite good. (When they arrived, they hurried sprang into action.) Pongo: Sherbet, Jupiter, gets those flames out now! Jupiter: On my way, Pongo! (As they hurry to put out the blaze. Doug arrives at the scene and to his horror.) Doug: Sherbet! That nitrozen has lost a valve! And without it's gonna blow the whole railyard! Sherbet: You're right! We need to get that fuel as far away as possible! Marshall: I got an idea! Atholl attached the train and get that thing somewhere so it can blow up! I'll follow you behind in Thunderpaw 5! Duchess Of Atholl: Got it! (As she coupled up to the close to blow up tank, she hurried puff as faster her wheels could carry her. Marshall hoped into Thunderpaw 5 and they set off to get the tank exploded somewhere.) Marshall: Thunderpaw 5, activate your cannons, this fuel tank is going to blow any moment Thunderpaw 5: Right away, Marshall! (As he activate his cannons to the tank, it sprayed the foam to the burning tank.) Marshall: Okay! That's it! Duchess of Atholl, expose the car to that siding after you push it down hill! Duchess of Atholl: Alright, Marshall! (As she pushed it down hill, the tanker smashed into some buffers and they got out just in time before it explode with a loud BOOM! Safe at last.) (working in process.) Category:Mighty Pups